


Don't Worry

by LyricElm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Short One Shot, White Fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricElm/pseuds/LyricElm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake isn't sleeping, so it worries poor Yang to a point where she just can't take it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Before the two were dating  
> based on chapter 5  
> 3rd person p.o.v

Blake silently sneaks back into the RWBY dorm; very late at night, and being careful not to disturb the other girls. Once she stepped into the dorm, she noticed the lights were one and two of the girls were missing. The only one left is a very furious Yang ready to scold the tired faunus.

"Where's Weiss and Ruby?" Blake slowly asks, walking towards Yang.

"Out," Yang rises from her chair and approaches the girl "Why were you out so late, Blake?"

"I was just...."

"What's in your hands?"

"It's just a book..." Blake holds it up, her hands shaking.

"A study book!" Yang snatches the rather heavy and dense book from her.

"Give it back!" Blake raises her hand only to drop it from exhaustion.

"When was the last you have slept?" Yang puts the book on the desk behind her, far away from Blakes reach.

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"I don-" She is cut off by her own yawning, she tries to stop it but it's no use.

"Do you know what time it is?" Yang hums like an angery mom getting closer to Blake's pale face "It's 2:30 a.m"

"It's really not that late."

"Yes it is Blake."

"Then why can We-"

"Because they actually sleep!" Yang hissed.

"I'm busy," Blake tries to move around Yang attempting to grab the book but is caught by a pair of warm hands on her shoulders, "You should know that!"

"You need sleep!"

"What if something happens when I'm asleep?" She yells throwing her hands into the air "What if the White Fang attacks and I'm not there! It'll be my fault!"

"It won't be your fault," Yang whispered calming down, now understanding the reason why Blake is stressing out this much. She looks into her eyes that bare dark circles and redness from lack of sleep. She feels guilty "None, of this is your fault."

"All of it's my fault!" Blake shouted back.

"None!" Yang belted "Listen to me, none of this is your fault!"

"It's all my..." With a heavy sob, Blake begins to cry, hunching over with her head in her hands "It's all... my fault!"

"No Blake," Yang whined, but in her mind she was thinking this is what she needs, Blake just needs to cry and let it out. maybe it'll make her feel better. "That's not true."

Blake sobs, gasping for air and chocking. She wraps her arms around Yangs waist and places her head on the warm girls chest. "I wish I wasn't a faunus."

"It doesn't mat-"

"I wouldn't of joined the white fang in the first place!"

"But we wouldn't have the information we have now," Yang places a hand on Blake heads and holds her.

"It's still my fault!" Blake screams and tries to break away from Yangs arms.

"No shhh," Yang tightens her grip, not letting the faunus leave her hands.

"It's all my fault," Blake repeatedly says, still crying, her voice gets weaker and weaker.

Yang tries to calm her down for the next ten minutes by stroking her hair and telling her "it's okay, don't worry." Blake won't stop until shes coughing and on the verge of throwing up.

"It's my fault," her voice now, a whisper and cracking.

"Blake shhh," Yang rubs her back "Just for a second, don't say anything."

The faunus sniffs and closes her mouth shut. Breathless cries escaping once in a while.

"I need you to stop crying, can you do that?" With sympathy in her voice Yang wipes the small tears away. Blake silently nods while a few more hot tears fall from her lashes.

"It'll be okay," Yang promises "Can you stop thinking about all the bad things, just for a minute?"

"I can't do it." she softly says, holding back tears "I can't."

"Can you hear my heart beating?" Yang places her hand against Blakes head pushing her into her chest. "That means I'm okay, it means as long as my heart is beating. You won't get hurt. It means I promise to stick with you to the end and fix all this. Can you hear it?"

Blake closes her eyes tighter, listening to Yangs steady heart beat, feeling the warmth of another surrounding her and taking away. The last tears fall off her face.

"Just focus on that, okay?"

"Okay." Blake lets out a deep shaky breath.

"Everything will be fine," Yang leads Blake to her bed, forcing both of them to lay down. Yang puts the blanket of the both of them, her body heat creating a warm over for the faunus. "I promise, okay?"

"Okay." Blake moves closer to Yang, burying her head under Yangs chin. Blake finally being able to relax, sleep begins to take over her body. making her grow limp "I love...you, Yang."

"I love you too," Yang smiles wide, not knowing if Blake meant to say that or the sleep deprivation taking over her brain. But Blake meant it. She kisses Blakes cat ears before both of them fall asleep in each others arms and smiling.


End file.
